


Spirit Mediator

by N00b_edY



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Impromptu Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N00b_edY/pseuds/N00b_edY
Summary: Spirit mediator Wheein and a regular college girl with reputation Hwasa.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Spirit Mediator

**Author's Note:**

> This story, began from a vent. I want to write and this is popping up. Also, I'm in draught of WheeSa content.
> 
> Hm? What else to tell--
> 
> Oh right. I'm not a native English user, forgive grammar errors.
> 
> And my college life was pretty much filled with homebody activities, hopefully I can portray a life of a popular college girl.
> 
> It's an AU that referred to cigars a lot. I was(?) a smoker, so why not make one. And I guess, this is why this fanfic is not for general audience.

It was 2 AM, at a party that she agreed to attend to. But why did she agreed to come again?

Wheein sighed and took out a pack of cigarettes she bought two days ago. She ripped its brownish paper package and fished a non-filter tobacco stick out of it. So, where was she? Yeah. Wondering why she decided to come to a weekend college party.

Curse lack of sleep. It was not even final weeks but that Ogre of a lecturer Namjoon assigned lengthy readings, essays, presentations! "Ah..." she snapped despite the weak complaint that she let out. Wheein lit up the tobacco between her lips and took a deep inhale of smoke and exhaled it through her nose.

Alright, before Wheein would unconsciously pick up a war with any of Professor Namjoon's fans on the street, she needed to remind herself of one thing. Namely, Wheein had chosen to enroll in the literature department while juggling with the art club, her remote part time work and...

 _Aigoo_ , now she remembered the biggest source of her stress and lack of recent sleep.

She had agreed to partake in her family heritage of spirit mediating activity.

Wheein took another inhale of her factory made nicotine. She felt her neck become stiff, she got this every time after a day or two smoking break. People said that occasional stop of smoking period had bigger impact of deteriorating her lungs... but who the fuck cared anymore? The short haired blonde slouched forward, resting her elbow to the rooftop railing.

She exhaled the nicotine smoke out her nostrils. Really, she would bother to go to therapy to reduce her nicotine attachments. She had done that in fact when she decided to turn away from the spirit mediating world for good back in her middle school years. Blessed her late grandfather for facilitating her with not only money but also the care and signatures on few guardian responsibility papers for the therapy. She mostly belonged to the proud 'nicotine free' group of Korean citizens by the end of high school. Until she had to comply with his parents wishes; becoming a representative of their proud spirit mediator lineage or not going to college at all... like what the "f......u....ck..." Wheein let out another smokey exhale.

It was so unfair. Her parents had threatened to not pay any of her educational tuition if she kept on refusing to 'be a responsible mediator' and becoming 'an added unnecessary workload to the mediator associations' for turning a blind eye towards the other side of the world. Her parents would repeat those creeds easily like it was Wheein's responsibility to protect all lives from spirit estrangement and corruptions and what not, "like what the heck," Wheein sighed along with breathing out the smoke. Half of her sweet cancer stick had been reduced to ashes. The tough length of non-filtered cigs.

Talk about some opportunists. Her grandfather died a few months ago, and right afterward her parents had pressed the matter of re-joining the 'noble' spirit mediating acts. She was glad that Moon Byulyi interrupted that conversation in the funeral hall. "Ouch!" Somebody flicked Wheein's head from the back, the cigar on her lips took a free dive to the ground three floors below. "Son of a-- unnie! What is wrong with you?" Wheein turned to face her assailant. Among other things that Wheein wished to change was Byul's odd entrance. The moment (minus the audible curses) was similar to how the older girl interrupted Wheein's fight with her parents eight months ago.

"At least mind the people living underneath if you're not going to care about smoke free area signs! The ashes can get caught up by the wind into their windowsill," Byulyi scolded her junior as she completed her grand entrance. Nobody knew how the wind blew in favor of her long purple hair, making the older girl look so cool.

Again, the cool person approaching Wheein was Moon Byulyi. Also known among her silly peers as the leading fart-artisan of the 21st century. During her off days, she was a 25 year old angelic-looking cafe manager at a corner of the campus complex. Her effortless charisma, androgynous charms, and cringey sweet talk had turned the eerie Indigo Block of Rainbow Bridge University into a more lively area within a year. The ambitious Star Grain, Coffee and Eatery had become legend in the university complex ever since Byulyi worked in the place. Rumors said that the word 'Star' of the said cafe was some sort a-last-minute desperate effort by its CEO; It was like a weak addition before the third re-opening of the coffee place in the hands of a certain handsome-pretty manager. The relatively permanent dweller of the complex had countlessly testified about the boring and dusty Grain Cafe before its 'Star' era (they were considering opening a branch just recently). A theory among the Indigo's locals (as well as the Lunarians, Byulyi's loyal fans) explained that the CEO was very much charmed himself when he met Byulyi during his employee scoutings. The other theory (and this one was more popular among the Monster-Lunarians) stated that Byulyi subtly forced the CEO to re-open the cafe under her name as a prerequisite of her working there--it was some sort a discount for magically transforming some rundown cafe into a popular one.

Wheein was about to snap back at her but the few people on the rooftop were gazing in her direction, at Byulyi's to be precise. Not comfortable with people's attention, Wheein pulled up her hoodie to hide her face.

"This unnie... making odd complaints to a smoker," she muttered.

"Well, unlike you, I respect those who do not smoke," the older woman said a-matter-of-factly.

Knowing she couldn't defeat the purple haired unnie in her sleepy condition, she simply sulked and continued to rub the sore part of her head.

The older woman silently sighed at Wheein's rebellious gesture. Byulyi simply shrugged for a moment, blaming the cause of the younger’s panda-eyes for the tantrum. Afterall, she had never gone to college to fully understand what the latter had gone through. Rummaging through the inner pocket of her casual suit-like jacket, Byulyi fished out a rho-case made from black wooden material. 

The rho-case, to the eyes of the general people would only look just like any rectangular box. However, those with awakened spirit-mediator-like potentials could at least see the movement of the box's wooden fiber and the insignia pattern that it made. Among spirit mediators, this particular box were used as a sort of officer badge, while the firmness of the fiber movement indicates the energy density that its owner could control. Sometimes, it even reflected the ranks of the owner. In the example of Moon Byulyi, her insignia showed that she belonged to the Sol Clan. While her energy density showed that she had the worth of a fifth rank officer. Wheein also has one, the insignia of the Moon clan was on her rho-case's surface.

"Here you go, Whee, two Syi-rhos for you," two sticks with a black mark circling at the narrow-end of the non-filtered tobacco were handed to Wheein.

Wheein tilted her head in a quick motion. She was confused at the easy high grade rhos in front her and thus hesitant to take the sticks. For spirit mediators, rhos were like the energy booster to negotiate or vanquishing wandering spirits. Well, more to the vanquishing part, since usually low level spirits were easy to be negotiated with. The making of rhos, though basically were non-filtered cigarette sticks, were different from the factory made ones. The making of rho was dependent on the earth's gravitational energy created by the moon. The tobacco sheets of rhos were dried under the moon to catch up its energy. The energy density of the moon varies from day to day and this resulted in the grade of the produced rhos. Another factor that contributes to rhos high density lies in the rho aging procedure that was diverse from one rho-making clan to the other. The Syi-rhos that Wheein just received was made by the Moon Clan and it would take once per sixteen days to be finished. Its price was probably around fifteen thousand wons per stick. And that was worrisome, expensive materials equal expensive means of getting the materials, "Two Syi-rhos and that's it? Really, unnie? Not all spirit mediators are married to their tobacco till death do them apart. I can't even buy a glass of boba tea with these!"

The senior nodded, "I'm aware. It was an up front payment. I burnt your Syi-rho earlier and I'm replacing one. The other was for you to keep, we lost our target tonight."

Wheein raised an eyebrow, "So? It was not even my fault. It was Haneul who knocked the bottles of and the feral spirit scrammed! Penalize her, not me! Now, I'm taking my part in accordance to _our_ agreement.

"And our agreement stated that you'll be paid when the assigned mediation under officer Moon Byulyi of the Sol Clan is completed," Byulyi massaged her forehead due to dizziness build up. She did expect to have an argument with a certain Jung, but she also wished that she would avoid it for once, "Give it up, Whee. It's best for the both of us to rest. Meet me at Star Grain by fifteen hours later today. You're dismissed."

**Author's Note:**

> Hwasa will make her appearance later.
> 
> Also, feel free to send me feedback or comments. Depending on things, I may even integrate your comments into the story.
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
